Endless power transmission belts are widely used throughout industry and the manufacture and sale of such belts is highly competitive.
One comparatively economical technique for forming a plurality of endless belts is to define an uncured belt sleeve on a drum followed by curing, cooling and cutting such a sleeve to define a plurality of belts. With this technique, the usual practice is to build up a plurality of layers on the drum in various arrangements and such layers include fabric layers, platform layers, one or more layers of load-carrying means, cushion layers for the load-carrying means, and the like. The build up or placement of each layer on a drum is time consuming and increases the cost of its belt sleeve and belts made from same. In addition each layer of a belt sleeve is usually a layer for a special purpose which, of itself, increases the cost of the belt sleeve and belts made from same.